Gundren Rockseeker
Overview Gundren Rockseeker was a Dwarf and the middle brother of the Rockseeker trio. Miners by trade, he and his brothers were digging in the areas around the frontier town of Phandalin in search of a profitable stake. In need of supplies he hired four adventures in the town of Neverwinter to provide protection and escort services for his supply wagon as they transport it to Phandalin. Gundren set out ahead of them along with his bodyguard Sildar Hallwinter but was captured by the Gragmaw Goblins. He was killed by Yamcha, on of his beneficiaries, when the Dragonborn accidentally hit him with his glaive during a frenzied rage (he was killed instantly). It is rumored that Gundren was involved in a "Big Deal" before his death. He died on 25th of Hammer, 0 GC. Physical Description A short and burly Dwarf with a chest length red beard and mustache with two pleats. He wears common clothing and mining boots and gloves. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Gundren is the patron of four adventurers whom he met while obtaining provisions in Neverwinter. He hired the four (Ellaria Nightwood, Ravaaga Laughshield, Yamcha and Stump) to provide protection for his equipment as the transport it to Phandalin where the Rockseekers have been establishing trade and frequenting while searching for a profitable claim to mine. Gundren set out from Neverwinter a day prior to his wagon along with Sildar Hallwinter in order to "take care of business". While traveling with the wagon, the adventurers came across the slain horses owned by Gundren and Sildar which had been looted, before they were ambushed by Goblins. According to the townsfolk of Phandalin, neither Gundren nor his brothers have been seen in the town as of late and are expected to show up "any day now". He has mysteriously disappeared which has lead the party he hired to instigate his business dealings and his vanishing. Nearly a tensday after beginning their investigation into his disappearance, the party discovered Sildar Hallwinter had been captured by the Cragmaw Goblins while trying to protect Gundren. He told the party that Klarg, the leader of the group of Goblins that attacked them had specific instructions to capture Gundren and send him to the leader of the Cragmaws, along with any maps he had in his possession. These orders came from a "Black Spider" but other than that Sildar knew nothing. Sildar was later killed in battle with Klarg and his pet wolf Ripper before he could impart any more info about Gundren to the heroes. The party did indeed find Gundren in Cragmaw Castle, having been beaten and interrogated by King Grol and the Black Spider's agent and Drow Vyerith. The party showed little regard for his safety and Vyerith assumed they were after his map to the Wave Echo Cave instead of him. In the fighting that broke out immediately after, Gundren was killed by a rogue swipe of Yamcha's glaive as he struck out at Vyerith in his frenzied Rage.